


Singing in the Shower

by politebotanist



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm so sorry God, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, also maybe, but we're talking lite, like it's, so idk just to be safe I'm tagging it, trans taako, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politebotanist/pseuds/politebotanist
Summary: they get down with the get down in the shower simple as that my friends





	

Kravitz kept gazing at Taako as the elf began to open his eyes. “Morning,” Kravitz said sleepily.

Taako startled slightly, “How long have you been watching me, m’man?” Kravitz leaned in and placed a kiss on Taako’s forehead; Taako pretended to be grossed out.

“Oh, not too long,” he said as Taako wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. I mean, really though- who could blame him for staring? He loved Taako, and he thought he was beautiful even when he was a gross sleepy little trashcan goblin. He loved his bedhead and the acne on his shoulders as much as he loved just about any other part of the wizard. He kissed Taako on the cheek.

“Pfft, gay.” Taako said. Kravitz chuckled as he was pulled into an even gayer kiss. Taako pulled back after a short moment, “Yeah I’d love to keep doing that but I can’t stand the taste of my own mouth any more.” He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed the silk robe lying at his feet where it had been thrown the evening prior. He pulled the robe on, one flowing silk sleeve after the other, and stood up, tying the belt in a square knot at his waist. He began addressing Kravitz, even though he was clearly drinking in the medium glass of water that was Taako before him. 

“Ch’ya boy’s brushing his teeth, and then I’m coming back to this,” he gestured at Kravitz curled up in his sheets, limbs poking out and lazy eyes staring back at him. Now, if bedhead and acne Taako was beautiful, then Taako- with silk accentuating his hips, laying on his shoulders and sliding down his chest giving him cleavage Kravitz couldn’t look away from- was nothing less than radiant.

Taako walked into the bathroom, wet his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and stuck it in his mouth. He worked it around his mouth a moment before turning to Kravitz, who smiled at the way he looked with toothpaste dripping down his chin. They both just smiled at each other while Taako brushed when the tune of “shave and a haircut” was firmly knocked on the door.

“Yo, Taako!,” came Magnus’s voice from outside the room. The boys looked at each other, wide eyed, while Mags started announcing again. “Training’s in 30- breakfast’s out here if you want some!” 

“Yah, jussh a minnit,” Taako said through a mouthful of toothpaste. Kravitz listened to Magnus’s footsteps fade as Taako threw his head back in disappointment. Taako drug his feet as he stepped back over to the sink and spit out the toothpaste; he threw his head back once more as he let the water rinse out the sink. He walked over and opened the shower door. “I’m so sorry,” he said to Kravitz genuinely. 

Kravitz stretched out on the bed and crossed his arms on the pillow underneath him. “Oh, no worries,” he said. Taako rolled his eyes at Kravitz because yeah I guess no worries but a morning in bed together sounded better than work- better than most things actually. 

Taako turned the water on and test the temperature with his hand. “You don’t have to leave just yet,” he said, untying his robe. After testing the water one more time, Taako let go of where he was holding the robe together, and let it fall lazily to the floor. Kravitz’s eyes took in Taako as fast as he could before the frosted glass door was closed. He continued to watch.

He watched Taako’s ass as he turned to face the shower, he watched as Taako ran his hands over his thick, wet hair, and he watched as Taako turned to face him and move his hands toward his chest. Kravitz raised his eyebrows.

Even through frosted glass, Kravitz could see Taako’s lopsided smile. He grinned straight at Kravitz as he began to squeeze his hands, setting his nipples in between his fingers as his hands moved. He looked through Kravitz as he brought up one hand and began to suck on two fingers, his other hand now firmly working his nipple. Kravitz’s mouth was wide open. 

Taako worked his fingers in and out of his mouth, never taking his eyes aways from Kravitz. As water ran over his shoulders, he pulled his fingers out slowly and began to work them slowly down his body. He gave a soft moan as he passed by his free nipples and let his wet fingers graze over himself. He kept moving down, going as far to rub a hand down the inside of his thigh, moaning louder. At this point, he could see one hand move from where it was crossed underneath Kravitz head and underneath the sheet now barely covering him. However, very little was being left to the imagination as Kravitz began to palm himself.

Taako moved his hand back up his thigh and finally touched his clit. He circled for a moment before moving to put two fingers inside of himself. Standing on his tiptoes, Taako moved his hand underneath before setting down to fuck himself. As his hand settled he moaned and rocked his head back. He moaned each time he moved back down to fuck himself, moving up and down on his toes to get to leverage to go as deep as he could. Taako took his fingers out, moved them up his body, and into his mouth, sucking hard.

He turned around, ass facing Kravitz, as he moved his other hand down and back in. He kept that hand in and moved his first out of his mouth and back down to his clit. He pressed hard, fast circles around his clit in time with his hand, now three fingers working themselves as far in as they could get when he heard the door open. 

“Mind if I join you?” Kravitz asked. His face was flushed over his dark skin and his cock was hanging hard at his hips. Taako tried to play it cool. He began with was, “Oh fuck yeah, m’man,” which quickly devolved into, “Oh, fuck me.” Taako hadn’t stopped rubbing himself, nor had he gotten off of his hand. 

Kravitz bent over and gave a playful bite into Taako’s ass. He began moving Taako’s hand, “Is this alright?” he asked. “Oh, yes, yes,” Taako nodded furiously, his wet hair sticking to his face. Kravitz stood to his full height and wrapped an arm around Taako as he leaned down to kiss his neck. He moved just down to his collarbone and began sucking at Taako’s skin; he threw his head back towards Kravitz in pleasure and to give him better exposure. He then grabbed Taako by the shoulders, flipped him around, and put one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard; Taako began moaning like he was being paid for it. 

Kravitz moved his mouth to the other nipple as he moved his hands down to slide up Taako’s thigh. He moved both hands up as he sucked a myriad of hickies at his chest, and stuck two inside of him forcefully. He kept finger fucking him and rubbing his clit with his other hand when Taako remembered how to use language for a moment. “Oh, Kravitz, please, please just fuck me. Fuck me, Kravitz,” Taako begged and he certainly wasn’t impolite enough to make him ask a third time.

Kravitz turned Taako around once more and held him against the shower wall. He moved him up and down slightly, just enough for Taako to register the cold tile against the warm skin of his nipples. Taako let out a shudder, which turned into a whine. 

He held the tip of his cock against Taako, just enough to hear the elf whisper a string of expletives. He chuckled, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and slowly pushed himself inside of the elf. He wrapped himself around Taako’s shoulders, thrusting in slightly, moaning and only being able to process the words wet and hot and tight and Taako. He pulled back and thrust in again, this time with purpose, and again. He fucked Taako as he whined, “Yes. Please. Fuck. Oh yes, Kravitz, fuck me. Fuck me harder, Kravitz. Harder, fuck me harder.” So he fucked Taako harder.

He set a hard rhythm as the elf continued with, “Yes, Yes, Yes!” as Kravitz took a hand and began rubbing Taako’s clit in perfect circles in time as he fucked him. “YES, YES, YES,” Taako moaned. “Oh fuck, Krav, fuck, oh yes, I’m cumming. Fuck, yes, I’m cumming, don’t stop Kravitz, god yes,” Taako moaned out as he came hard around Kravitz, who came shortly after with a much more succinct, “Oh, fuck, Taako.” They both stood together, foreheads against the tile.

He pulled out of Taako and they both showered off together, still lazy-lidded and out of breath. They both toweled off and got dressed before Kravitz cut a hole with his scythe and said, “Go eat breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, after all,” and before Taako could tell him to fuck off, he had fucked off and was gone. And you know what? Maybe he would eat breakfast (but not because Kravitz had told him to).

**Author's Note:**

> hooboy I don't usually write stuff like this, please enjoy so my catholic guilt flare up is worth it. twitter @politebotanist tumblr @gayward-vagabond
> 
> \- R.


End file.
